At present, communication terminals such as a cell phone are already widely popularized in many regions, and an electromagnetic radiation problem of the cell phone has always been a concern in the industry.
SAR (Specific Absorption Rate) is a radiation absorption index that defines electromagnetic radiation energy absorbed by an organism per unit time and per unit mass.
A service scope of a telecommunication operator is usually limited, and in some edge regions, the signal coverage of a base station is weakened, and a situation such as a call drop or loss of a service easily occurs on a terminal. In this case, the terminal is required to improve its own radio reception and transmission performance to obtain better services. Improving a total radiated power (TRP, Total Radiated Power) index of the terminal is a common means to improve a radio reception and transmission capability of the terminal.
Therefore, how to better balance the radio reception and transmission performance and the radiation absorption index of the terminal, so as to enable the terminal to obtain as good radio reception and transmission performance as possible at a same radiation absorption index, is a meaningful research subject at present.